


Colour Me Curious

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: And in a moment, the world became so vibrant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and I needed fluff.
> 
> This was going to be angsty but I'm too sad for angst

She only saw in black and white.

  
It was inconvenient, sure, but she managed. After all, black and white world was better than no world at all. So Chiaki Nanami went on living in a world of tints and shades.  
\--  
A frustrated sigh escaped her one day as she slammed her GameGirl down on her lap. The brunette beside her looked up from his own device, a losing jingle to match hers playing soon after.  
“N-Nanami-san? Are you alright?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” She bit her lip, resisting the urge to tack on a quick ‘I think’ at the end of her statement, and instead she smiled. “I’m fine, Hinata-kun, I just… need a break.”  
His eyes widened for a moment. “Wow… if you say you need a break, you _really_ need a break.” Hinata laughs slightly, before shooting her a soft smile that seemed to make her heart feel warm. “I’ll look after your stuff. Go on, walk it off.”  
Blink, blink. Nanami stared for a moment, before nodding and handing him her GameGirl and standing to her feet, gently kicking over her kitty backpack for him to take care of. Then, with a wave, she quickly skipped off.

  
Why was she so distracted?

  
Nanami sighed again, a lot more deeply this time, as she looked up at the sky - still the same dull gray, with gray clouds to match. The gamer couldn't help but let her mind wander to what the real colours of the sky were… were they bright, and colourful and cheerful? Or just as dull as what she saw? Would they be blue, or green, or purple, and how could she tell? What about the clouds? What were colours-

  
She tumbled to the ground after colliding with someone, feeling papers fall on her.

  
“...Huh?” Snapping out of her colour wondering daze, Nanami opened her eyes and looked up at the boy staring down at her.  
Byakuya Togami.  
He was a Class 78 student, clad in a smart uniform without a single crease. His eyes were icy, his hair was silky, and his uniform was dull coloured… and…  
“Are you going to gawk all day?” The scion responded to her stare (eyes widening slowly) with a blunt statement, clicking his tongue as he bent down to pick up his work scattered across the pavement. Nanami watched for a moment, before scrambling to help as best she could… though there was only one page left, and as she went to grab it he did the same-

  
Their hands brushed, and they pulled away almost as soon as they did.  
“A-ah, Togami-kun, I’m-”  
“Sorry? Tsh,” he shook his head. “Whatever. Just don't let it happen again.” And without another word, he left her behind, as she stood to her feet and watched him go.  
“W-wait!”  
Togami stopped, his posture tightening with annoyance as he spun around again, glaring at her from a distance of around 2 metres. “What.”  
“...What colour is the sky?”  
He stared for a moment before looking up himself, seeming to lock up, like ice to match his expression.  
“T… Togami-kun?”  
“I…” Slowly, he looked down, finally realising something he had not during his frustration with the gamer. “I… couldn't tell you.”  
\--  
She only saw in full colour.

  
It was so much more convenient, and she managed all the better. After all, black and white world was better than no world at all, but a world full of colour meant a world full of opportunities.

  
So Chiaki Nanami went on living in a world of tints and shades, and every colour under the sun, all thanks to a clumsy encounter with Byakuya Togami.


End file.
